


Missed

by BlurglesmurfKlaine



Series: My Old Drabbles/One-Shots [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: 4x10 reaction fic, Canon Compliant, Glee Actually, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurglesmurfKlaine/pseuds/BlurglesmurfKlaine
Summary: Super short (like blink and you'll miss it) reaction fic I wrote immediately after Glee, Actually aired because I have a LOT of feelings about that episode.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry & Kurt Hummel
Series: My Old Drabbles/One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Missed

**Author's Note:**

> So I never realized how much I actually wrote on Tumblr and my old ff.net page, and I realized that I had a loooot of one-shots/drabbles I haven't posted on here bc I didn't have this account until last year... 
> 
> Some of them I'm proud of, some of them are hella cringy and terrible in that "I was 14 and it was 2012" way, but I'll be moving them on here (and refrain from editing them aside from typos) because I think it would be nice to have all my writing in one place. Even if some of it is a tad embarrassing.
> 
> Original Year Written: 2012

“It was _amazing,_ Rachel.”

“Well, I’m glad you had so much fun with Blaine this Christmas!” replied Rachel with a laugh, over the phone. “Nice to see _I_ wasn’t missed.” she joked.

Kurt laughed. “Of course I missed you! I just wanted to let you know all about my…” he paused, searching for the right word. “Outing with Blaine.”

“You mispronounced _date_." 

"You’re hilarious,” he remarked trenchantly. “Actually…”

When he never finished his thought, Rachel prodded him. “Actually what?”

“I-It’s probably nothing but…”

“But _what!?”_ she asked again, eager to know more.

“Well, there was this moment, while we were skating when Blaine, well he… He came in really close to my face almost as if… As if he was about to kiss me.”

“ _Almost?”_

“Well, yeah, before he did, he skated away… Maybe it was my imagination.”

“I highly doubt that.” she said. The line was silent for a few seconds. “If he had tried to kiss you, though… Would you have let him?”

Kurt paused to make it seem like he needed to think it over. But in his head, the answer was perfectly clear. “Yeah..” he said. “I would have…”


End file.
